


the hype with kissing

by flowervarchie



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, No Smut, nothing explicit or over the top, really want to help drown out those disgusting fanfics that person is writing abt loona, soft gfs, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowervarchie/pseuds/flowervarchie
Summary: Yeojin doesn't really understand the hype with kissing until she experiences it herself
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry & Im Yeojin, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, yeojin/ choerry, yeorry - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	the hype with kissing

"Movie marathon, yeah!" Yerim says, comfortably settling next to Yeojin to turn on the next movie. A little while into the movie a kissing scene comes up.

"Finally, Yerim says smiling and geeking out over the scene. "I just don't get it", Choerry turns to face Yeojin, looking confused. Yeojin continues, "I mean what's so great about kissing." "It's literally just lips touching over and over again, how could it be special?"

"You're just saying that because you've never kissed anyone before". Yerim says, matter-of-factly. "Oh and you have?" "Look I just don't see the big deal with it, doesn't mean that I am against it as a whole." Yeojin says, pausing the movie so she wouldn't be distracted.

Choerry says, "Okay first of all, I have kissed someone that's how I know it's special". Yeojin opens her mouth to respond but no words came out.

She continues, "Anyways, I'll kiss you right now and show you why it's great." 

"Okay, Yeojin says, "I still don't think-" She's cut off by lips suddenly on hers. She feels hands resting at her waist pulling her closer as she tentatively wraps her arms around Yerim's neck kissing back slowly.

Yeojin tastes strawberries with a hint of watermelon and she can't get enough of it. She entangles her hand in Choerry's hair, Yerim turning her head to deepen the kiss. If Yeojin had known that kissing would be like this, she never would have said anything against it. Yerim is a really good kisser which she should've known because she is practically good at everything. She really doesn't want to give her the satisfaction of being right but she can't focus on anything other than her intoxicating lips. How they seem to be enchanting. Every time she thinks she knows how Yerim kisses, she'll change it up and confuse Yeojin all over again. She can't believe how wrong she was about kissing and about how great it is. Yerim smells so nice and tastes so great it's almost hypnotizing. Yerim kisses her harder slightly picking up the pace moving her hands to cup Yeojin's face. Yeojin turns her head and deepens the kiss even more being completely into this kiss.

The need for oxygen becomes a problem and Yerim pulls away, her lips only about 3 inches away from Yeojin's. She allows Yeojin a few moments to herself before saying, "So, how is kissing now?" "You still think it's overrated?" 

Yeojin says, "It's actually really great now"... She blushes and shyly scratches the back of her neck, "And you're a really good kisser", her face turning more red after.

"Thanks, Yerim says turning a little pink. "Do you want to go out on a date maybe?" she asks nervously fiddling with her hands.

"I would love to!" Yeojin says, giving Yerim a small peck on the lips.

And so they do and they go on many dates after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small oneshot, please be nice because this is my first time writing on this platform and my first time writing in like 4 months. I've also never written anything about loona before so yeah. I hope you like it :) leave kudos.
> 
> I AM NOT ASSOCIATED WITH RIVERDALE!


End file.
